


What of Nobility?

by RandomAssCow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, DreamSMP - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, Late Night Writing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, dreamnotfound, george is dense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAssCow/pseuds/RandomAssCow
Summary: “Calm down George, just because you hate him doesn’t mean you need to get this worked up over the fact he called you a silly name.” He knew his words weren’t convincing considering the only thing he could think about was the taller boy. Why did the blonde have such an effect on the prince’s composure?~George had been a prince his whole life and had always kept up appearances, but somehow one blond boy ruined it all. It was supposed to be a 1-day trip but it turned into so much more than that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What of Nobility?

“Your majesty” The blonde knight smirked.

A shiver made its way down the porcelain skin of the prince's back, chilling him to his bone. Why this boy? Why this particular boy? The boy George despised the most. Everything about him was horrible. Everything about him made the prince want to never see him again. Yet somehow in a crazy twist of luck, this was the boy the prince saw on a daily basis. This knight was the one to guard the corridor of the prince’s room. This was the knight to take care of horses, in the stable that just so happened to be placed conveniently close to the prince’s balcony. After months of despising the boy, the prince had learned his work schedule in the hopes of avoiding him at all costs. Every morning before the sunrise the knight would awake and make his way to the stable. He would spend the first few hours of his day there, taking care of the horses and laughing with another knight the prince never paid any attention to. Then he would make his way to the hallway where George’s room was. He would spend his entire day at his post until shortly after the sunset when he would leave to go to whatever shithole he called home.

The prince despised every bone of the knight's body. This was something George had decided the day he laid eyes on him. His sandy blond hair was always a mess, it was dirty and disheveled constantly. How could someone keep their hair untamed? It was something George despised. Not to mention the knight’s eyes. To George they appeared an ugly yellow color, he found it extremely unflattering. The guard’s skin was scattered with freckles and imperfections, including his scars. Something he had a lot of. The most noticeable being one that crossed his right cheek reaching all the way to his collarbone.

George had been born a prince, and since his parents never were blessed with another child, George was treated like an unopened gift. He was put on a pedestal, and as the future king, he needed to stay on that pedestal. Shoulders back, eyes forward, smile, things George had been raised to stay aware of. Appearances were everything. So when a knight with such a blatant disregard for them was placed by the prince’s side, he hated every minute with the taller boy. The knight was from a faraway kingdom and portrayed more skill than any of the native guards. When he arrived the king and queen were quick to snatch the boy up to put him at the prince’s side. After all, he needed protection. He would have accepted it graciously if it hadn’t been for the fact that this particular knight got on his nerves. Not just his nerves, George found that every time he looked at the young knight his entire body was set aflame. The boy knew how to push all the right buttons to make George angry. The prince straightened his posture before speaking.

“This is the knight who will be accompanying me?” His voice was smooth like honey as the words dripped from his lips. His accent was native to his kingdom, but since the knight had only been here a short while, the prince’s dialect felt foreign. It felt like a challenge. Everything about the prince did. From his dainty figure to his untouched skin, he was perfect. This was something the blonde was eager to change the moment he got the chance. Now he just might have the perfect opportunity. The prince was about to leave for a journey, he would be traveling to meet his father at the royal family’s summer palace. The tall knight had been chosen to accompany the prince in his travels, to protect him from all danger. This was a task he would complete happily, he couldn’t bear to see the prince hurt.

“Yes,” The queen spoke.

“Wonderful” George chuckled, voice shrouded in sarcasm. His chocolate brown eyes met the guard’s green ones. He glared down at the kneeling boy who stared back at him, a sinister smirk tracing his lips as his eyebrows raised. The prince huffed and rolled his eyes, glancing out the windows shortly afterward.

“I will see you tomorrow morning, your majesty” With that final sentence, the knight stood, turned, and made his way out the grand doors. George watched with bitter eyes as the knight walked away.

“You have the rest of the day off my dear” The prince’s mother spoke shortly after the knight had left.

“Thank you mother” George smiled as he carefully walked towards the exit to escape his mother’s judging eyes. The moment the doors shut behind him he was met with a certain knight leaning up against the stone of the wall. He was slouched against the wall, yet he still managed to tower over the small prince. The boy looked up at the sound of the prince scoffing and shuffling away. The blonde followed behind hastily. It didn't take long before the brunette stopped to turn towards the boy behind him.

“Can I help you? Don’t you have a job to be doing?” He said with his jaw clenched.

“Yeah, but I was curious about what horse you were taking. I didn’t know if you even rode horses so I figured it was worth asking.” The blonde sounded too cocky to be talking to a prince. He was also slowly moving into the brunette’s personal space, something the prince didn't take a liking to. George turned his head slightly as he examined the blonde. Most of the knights would do everything for George, they’d be overjoyed at being given the chance to speak to the prince. But this boy was different. He seemed to go out of his way to get on George’s nerves.

“Of course I have! Plus it’s only a one day trip, I don’t need that much experience” The short boy snapped. The blonde laughed, correction, it came out as more of a wheeze.

“Hate to break it to you Georgie, but It’s gonna be a three-day ride.” Three days? George had to spend three days with this horrible boy? “It’s your majesty. Know your place.” The prince growled. To his surprise, the knight's smile didn't even falter for a second. His only response was,

“Of course your majesty” Then he turned and swiftly walked away from the shocked boy. George only stood there. The fact that the trip would be three days instead of one was a thought that was quickly overlooked. Did a knight just call him by his name? Not even his name, it was some odd nickname, and yet the simple word caused heat to rise to George’s face. A feeling that was only challenged by the pure resentment the prince held towards the arrogant knight. He moved his feet quickly to his bedroom as if something or rather someone was chasing him. His dark brown hair swayed suddenly every time he would dart his head back to check if the blonde was following him. Once he arrived he quickly slammed the door and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He hastily sat on his bed, his mind moving a million miles a minute.

The prince’s room was large, to say the least. His bed lay directly in the center of the room. The top of it held a deep blue duvet that lay underneath the patterned canopy. To the right of his bed were two large full-wall windows separated by a door. The door led to a spacious balcony that looked over the village, it was the perfect place for the boy to watch the sunset over the kingdom he called home. His floors were stunning mahogany that had always managed to stay prestigious and free from scratches or marks. Almost everything else in his room was blue, this was for the obvious reason of it being the prince’s favorite color.

“Calm down George, just because you hate him doesn’t mean you need to get this worked up over the fact he called you a silly name.” He knew his words weren’t convincing considering the only thing he could think about was the taller boy. Why did the blonde have such an effect on the prince’s composure? He silently debated what to do with the few hours left of his day for a few minutes before lying down and sighing. There wasn’t anything for the prince to do.

Growing up he was given a good education and had always filled his spare time with learning everything he could. Soon he had read every book in the library and he ran out of new skills to learn. He had perfected cooking from the occasions the cooks would let him help. He had learned the entirety of the castle walls and grounds. He even learned how to sew out of pure boredom on the occasion when he wasn’t learning he was roaming the flower gardens, always under close watch from the castle knights. Even without being able to see all of the colors the boy still loved sitting amongst the flowers. He would sit and listen to the birds or run his hands through the grass. Because of this, he developed no real enjoyment for things. Still, he figured he would go frolicking in the flowers for the remainder of the day since he had no other ideas. He got up and made his way outside. He had to take the long route in fear that the boy would still be roaming the castle. Once he was outside he stopped at the entrance to the garden, eyes widening at the sight of the field. His feet scrambled to the center of the clearing. The sky was still a light blue and the wind caused a slight rustling among the reeds. The flowers were as stunning as always against the yellowish grass. He could stare at them for hours on end. The remainder of his day was indeed spent amongst the grasses and flowers. He would manage to receive enjoyment out of things as simple as spending a few hours in a field. Today was a day that the young prince had no idea what his future with the even younger knight would be. Still, the prince slept well that night, dreaming of a blonde boy in a flower field.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> I have been working really hard on building this world and there's some exciting stuff in store.  
> I shouldn't have to say this but this fic is purely for fun, the boys have said that they don't have a problem with shipping so mind ur business.  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day and remember to take care of yourself <3


End file.
